King of Sekirei
by poeticlove88
Summary: Rock thought he lefted all the fighting behind.He thought wrong.Big shout out to Lord of the land of fire.Rock x sekirei story. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Anyway i know its been awhile since my first story. I'm still working on it so give me some in the mean time i would like to say thanks for the POSITIVE reviews. Plus i want to give a shoutout to the author lord of the land of fire for inspiring me to write this story. Much love fellow sekirei lover. Here are the charcters in the story so far.

Rock Howard ( KING OF FIGHTERS, FATAL FURY GAMES SERIES)

Musubi ( Sekirei # 88 Fist type)

Kazehana (Sekirei # 3 Wind user)

'Hibiki and Hikari!, (Sekireis # Hikari # 11 , Hibiki # 12 ,both power of electricity)

Anyway on with the story.

Prologue

Standing atop a large clock tower was a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a

white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. The man's name was Minaka Hiroto, the chairman and founder of MBI, an economic, technological and medical

network, controlling the world in every field . Now Minaka was known as many things, a genius, a prodigy,he was a person of great wealth with enough money to buy continents

if he so chose. He was a man of great power, his influence felt round the world ,Yet with all of this money and all of this power, there was but one thing that he lacked but one

word,and that word was...Sanity. With a large smile upon his face he gazes over the qiuet city of Tokyo in anticipation of what's to come. "The time is almost upon us, a new age

is coming, its an age of Gods, i cannot wait for it to begin, a new era, filled with new beings""Hundreds if not thousands of years ago they came to earth, fated by the gods to

give a new rising to humanity's belief".His voice was absolutely booming, a tone of command and authority melding with the childish fantasies of a five year old. Soon the city of

Tokyo shall become a battlefield.

Present

A train pulls into a metro train station in downtown Tokyo, many people disembark from the train, among them a young man of 19 years old. The young man's name was Rock

Howard and he stood at six foot one, blonde hair, wearing a black and red jacket with the star symbol in the back of his jacket right in the center. He also wore a black t-shirt

underneath his jacket, black jeans, and black fingerless gloves. He takes in the sight around him lost in thought, "A new place far away from Southtown, coming here just might

have been the best thing that i have done, even though i will miss all of my friends in southtown i really want to make it on my own".

After getting his duffel bag and guitar case, he began his search for a job ( or a gig ) and a place of residence. "Oh yeah uncle Kain had a apartment ready for me not too far from

the train station and i just so happen to have a key". He was so lost in thought when suddenly "Why did it feel like an earthquake had just hit? then he heard a sound from out of

nowhere "KYAAAAA! Please get out of the way!" Turning head up to the sky Rock barely had time to react before he felt something heavy crash into him, his body being forced to

the ground by the weighty but surprisingly soft object falling on top of him.

"Ouch...what in the hell was th-" he began but his words were instantly stopped, his eyes springing open in surprise and his heart beginning to pound as he found himself face to

face with a pair of sparkling white panties. Ah...as I should have known, it was too high to jump from," a soft voice spoke up, feminine and delicate vibrations floating through the

air as it the person atop him quickly slipped off. As the person can to sit on the sidewalk his eyes couldn't help but get even wider, his face flushing with heat as he finally took in

the full sight before him. The person whom he had 'caught' was obviously a girl; it was easy to tell judging by her more than generous bust and the abundance of curves that

were present throughout her form. Her clothing was an alteration of a shrine maiden's traditional garb, changes made to the basic design making it much more revealing while a

pair of deep crimson sparring gloves clothed her hands. Only one word stood out from his description of this girl. "My God she is so beautiful "

Um...uh, are you okay?" He asked his tongue swelling and filling his mouth making proper speech incredibly difficult. The girl suddenly turned to him, looking into his eyes for a

moment before smiling brightly, her cherubic features and beaming grin the perfect poster child for innocence but womanly beauty, "Ah! Thank you sir! You must have caught me

and broke my fall. My name is Musubi."More blood rushed to Rock's cheeks as the girl smiled,"Uh my name is Rock Howard and uh n-no...um, actually I wwwas just-" Without

warning the girl's eyes snapped open, her head turning to the side and looking behind her for a brief second. Just as quickly, she turned back to face Rock, her whole body lunging

towards him and pushing him to the ground as swiftly as she could, "Watch out!" From out of nowhere came a loud thunderous zap, purple electricity streaking through the sky

and destroying a sizeable chunk of the sidewalk where he had just sat. Rock's eyes were wide as he watched a large section of the sidewalk be turned to rubble and dust by the

oddly colored thunderbolt. In a flash the girl had back off from Rock, her head turning up and looking in the direction where the bolt had fallen. Rock swiftly followed her stare, his

surprise and confusion meeting new heights as he gazed upon two identical women, twins dressed in skimpy leather outfits and standing on the balcony of a billboard without a

problem. One of them, the one with darker wear and larger breasts he noted, stepped forward onto the railing, a cocky smirk dressing her lips as she shouted out, "There's no

use running, come and fight us!" Every muscle in Rock's body tensed up at once, his muscles coiled up ready for battle as tension settled into his mind. Had that just been

electricity? Had those twins somehow conjured a thunderbolt out of nowhere to attack them!" Man i didn't think that i would have a fight on the first day in tokyo". Before he

could voice anything the girl suddenly stood up, her fist clenched in determination as she shouted back, "I'm not going to fight yet!" With a smirk the twin with the larger breasts

held up a single hand, a crackling ball of purple electricity forming from nothing as she spoke, "Oh is that right?" The girl lowered herself quickly, her arms held up in front of her

face as if to block an incoming punch, "I will not fight until I find my Ashikabi-sama!" The twin chuckled as she raised her hand behind her head, the ball growing in size as she

spoke, "Guess that makes one le-", " Hold on a minute" Rock's voice filled the air and caused everyone to pause at the sound drawing their attention to him." I don't know whats

going here but leave her alone, why are you attacking her, what has she done to you". The other with the smaller breast responds " this is what we were made to do, besides

this does not concern you, you're not involved in this" Rock moved in front of the young woman and got into a fighting stance and said "it concerns me now, now either leave her

alone or you'll deal with me " The young woman behind Rock was shocked to see someone who doesn't know her defend her, at that moment she felt her heart beat sped up

and her body felt hot" he's so kind, i wish he was my Ashikabi-sama". However she wasn't the only one who had this feeling. The two twins felt a surprising heat take over them

"he's fearless to stand up for someone he doesn't know, and he's so handsome, i wish he was our Ashikabi". Rock was was confused at the twins actions, one moment they were

ready to attack him an d the young lady behind him, now their staring at him so strangely the next. Before he had a chance to speak he felt arms wrapped around his waist and

something soft pressed into his back. He looks behind him to see it was Musubi. He turns around in her arms and asks " what's wrong Musubi, you look sick , are you okay"

At the sound of his voice Musubi lifted her head from his chest; there was an odd look in her eyes. "Hot," she said. "Excuse me?" he said"My body, it feels so hot. Here," she

grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her bosom. "Can you feel it, can you feel the way my heart is racing?" Her chest was amazingly soft, and he could indeed feel her

heart beat. It was pounding."Ah, ah, that's… yes i can feel it" She slowly began lifting her head towards his. "Musubi what are you... doing, wai " ,"Ashikabi-sama," she whispered.

"I've found you. Lips pressed against lips, Rock and Musubi meeting one another for a slow and passionate kiss. With eyes wide open Rock watched as bright wings of light burst

from Musubi's back, a brilliant crest forming before it slowly sank into her skin. It lasted for a few moments before the wings vanished, Musubi's lips slowly breaking from his own

as she brightly smiled, "I am yours my Ashikabi, now and forever!" Without warning Rock found himself smothered beneath Musubi's prodigious bust, her enthusiasm and joy

nearly palpable to any who had seen the spectacle. Rock was in shock over what just happen. "Musubi what just happen and what do you mean that i'm your Ashikabi ", Musubi

looked at Rock and smiled and said "you winged me and now we are together now and forever". At that moment Musubi while still smiling as she let go… and then slowly toppled

over and fell to the sidewalk. "Hey! Are you all right." "Hungry," she said weakly. Then he notice to his chargin that the twins had collapsed as well "OH boy" My savior! You truly

are my savior!" The girl's eyes were glistening. She had a hamburger in each hand and was alternating taking a bite from each. She had already eaten eight along with six large

servings of fries and didn't seem near done. He had never seen anyone with such an appetite. How she could eat like that and stay fit was incredible. The other two were just as

hungry tearing through the food like they haven't eaten in days " Thank you sir thank so much" He smiled, " no problem , so i take it none of you have a place to stay then" all

three shook their heads no. "well i got a place in the city, so Musubi can come stay with me, as for you two ,if you'd like I can offer you some money to maybe rent a hotel room

for a night". Both turned and looked at him with flushed faces, as if he were proposing they dance the tango in main street, "Yeah, and If we accept the money we have to be

your slaves right? , well screw you" Rock put up both hands to defend himself, "No no no!, look I don't want, any trouble, I was just offering, anyway here's the money good luck

to you i hope you find your Ashikabi soon ,Giving them a short wave he continued, "Well see you".. Getting up Rock and Musubi stepped outside the resturant they were in. After

a few steps it seemed as if he wasn't moving forward. After a few moments he tried again, except faster. Still he wasn't moving. "Huh" he said. Looking behind him he saw them

both holding on to the back of his jacket "Is there something else you need?". Both looked up at him with blushed faces, "Please Don't leave yet…", said the pink suited one. He

raised an eyebrow, "Huh?". "I'm Hikari" said the Blue suited one. "And I'm Hibiki" said the Pink suited one. Then both pulled themselves closer, "Please be our Ashikabi now and

forever!".Then they unexpectedly pulled themselves closer, both kissing him at the same time. An just like that in one day two more women were winged. As they pulled away

wings of electric blue light sprung from their back, casting glow around of them opened their eyes. They both looked at him as if they were content. As if they loved

stumbled back a bit, "what the hell…" he muttered Both spoke together" You are our Ashikabi now and forever". Before he could speak, without warning he felt a sudden buzz in

his pocket, his phones vibrating ring alerting him to an incoming call. Unconsciously he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, an unfamiliar number scrolling across the

screen before flipping it open only to be faced to face with a peculiar man, "Hello! You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei! Congratulations!"

Rock stared at the man for a few moments in silence before he spoke, "Um...who the hell are you?" The man appeared deeply confused for a moment before shaking it off with a

brilliant smile, "You really don't know who i am do you? Hahahaha!" Rock was about to hang up when Musubi glanced over his shoulder, her smile spreading wide as she excitably

shouted, "Professor!" "Ah number 88 Musubi! It's good to see you, i hope you are you doing well? And numbers 11 and 12 Hikari and Hibiki have also been winged i see" Rock

turned to Musubi and subsequently Hikari and Hibiki confused, "I take it this is someone you know?" While Musubi nodded in enthusiasm the twins simply nodded, "He is Hiroto

Minaka Chairman of M.I.B. and the Director of the Sekirei Plan." Musubi told him. Wait! You're the one whose in charge of M.I.B. the multinational corporation that owns most of

Tokyo?" "Correct," the man on the screen said happily. "Nice to meet you Rock-kun". Rock was surprised that this guy knew his name" You know my name ?".Minaka only

laughed at the young man's question. " of course i know but as for you Ignorance is nothing to be proud of.", "Now as you can only imagine my time is precious so please listen

carefully to what I have to tell you. The Sekirei Plan is the name of the game you are now participating in. The rules are simple, there are one hundred and eight freed sekirei.

They will fight each other until there is only one left standing. That last sekirei and ashikabi shall be permitted to 'ascend' and hold the world's fate in their hands." The man

smiled a bit maniacally ""This is pretty cool stuff huh? All this talk about battle, and fate stuff huh ?" In Rock's mind he thought Minaka was beyond insane, but after seeing what

the twins could do it wasn't that impossible, but still " this guy is NUTS " "Now then, in addition to this, as a member of the Sekirei Plan you have a responsibility not only to

participate but to keep it a secret. Should you reveal this information I will use all the resources of M.B.I. to punish you. Is that clear?" Rock only frowned at the man for

threatening him. " yeah i got it". Good, well I have things to do so I leave you four to it then." The TV. screen went to black. "Great" Rock thought "what have i gotten myself

into now".

The End of ch. 1


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone how y'all doing. Well its been two years and three months since i first started here at fanfiction. I have to say that its been a fun ride **

**since then. But lately i find my attention being pulled in other directions alot more than usual which makes it harder to concentrate on my stories. So **

**as of now i'm at least now setting a limit on at least two stoies at a time to work on and finish. Now i've set up this poll which will be up for three **

**weeks letting you guys decide which two stories you want to hear from the most. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**Till then peace.**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
